The Tilmegen
"The insignificance of the Tillmegen is blessing and curse at the same time. Nobody supsects you to be a Haalfinian, but at the same time, nobody knows, that you even exist." - Klaartje Boonstra, Famulus of Free-Mage Fernwald The Tillmegen, which lies west to Bergenfall, is one of the two Covenant States, once part of the original Haalfinia. The nation is known for their sturdy horse-breeds and their general open-minded nature. History Haalfinia Originally, the Tillmegen was part of Haalfinia. This one was founded during the Third Age, by warriors from Galawin and Berland. Together, they conquered the east of the continent Vona, where the native Tor-Vii lived. There, they build their own kingdom, with the harsh area of Bergenfall as its centre. Here, the House van Lyneen established itself as the ruling house for the coming years. Three-Corner-War When the Three-Corner-War broke out, around 3:312, Tillmegen became the front of the battle between Haalfinia and Galawin, near the Border Delta. The Haalfinns were able to recapture the region, after galwenian troops overrun the farmside. In the end, Tillmegen saw little of the last years of the war, as the mainfront shifted westwards. After the war, and after the collapse of the Haalfinian Kaiserreik, Tillmegen took up independance as well, seperating the former haalfinian regions into the Tillmegen and Bergenfall. Besides the later, it is the only northern nations with haalfinian origins. Northern Covenant When the Valkarian Empire invaded Vona in the Fourth Age, and the last free northern nations united under the Unified Army against the invaders, Tilmegen supported the troops with horses for their cavalery. But when the army failed and the Legions marshes further east, the Tilmegen surrendered without resistance. When the Crusade came to Vona, to liberate the northern nations, Tillmegen, lead by House Oosterlaan by then, remained neutral towards Crusaders and Valkar, letting both move trough their country. With the end of the Crusade around 4:168, the Northern Covenant was formend, with the Tilmegen becoming one of it's members. Culture The Tilmegen has very little intrest in the political processes of the Northern Covenant. They neither identify with the South-Vona Trade-Alliance, not do they have any love for the Mining-Union. They rather stay neutral, only carrying little for but their simple lifes. The population of the Tilmegen is simple and mostly friendly. They just go on with their day to day buisness, without political intrigues. Under the House Oosterlaan, they lived as the Horse Lords for years now. Horses take over an important part of the Tilmegian people, often being used in architecure or other crafts, used as a symbol. But, the trusted steed does not adorn the nations flag. This honour still belongs to the Klam-Bruin, who lives in the northern Bergbos. Similar to the Tilmegians, the bear is imperturbable and simply lives his life in the comfort of his dominion. At the same time, the bear represants steadfastness and strength, when provoked. Luckly for any foe, did the Tilmegens not see any reason, to show their warrior-origins for the last years, rather avoiding conflict in their figuretal burrow. Regions Ruitermark The south of the nation is open and wide grasland, called the Ruitermark. Here, the Tilmegians have most of their farmlands and also enough space for their horse breeding. Both ferals and domesticated horses can be found on it's plains. The rather slower animals are rather sturdy and tough, compared to other horse-breeds. The numerous North-Horses are sold all over the world, valued for their strength for both war- and work-horses. Bergbos In the north of the Tillmegen, near the Ironspine Mountains, lies a deep and ridig gorge. This is covered in a thick pine-forest, making the are even less passable. At the fringes of the so called Bergobos, logging-camps support the country, in addition to some hunting grounds. North, to the mountains, the Bergbos enters the snowfall line of the Ironspine. The Strip The region between the Mark and the Bergbos is simply called the Strip. In it's western part sits Tilmegens capital, Paardenhal, while the rest serves for the farms of the numerous horse-breeders. From there, they drive their herds into the Mark, letting them feast on the bountiful green plains. Persons/Organisations Category:Nationen